gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Discover Chicago IP
IPs DISCOVER CHICAGO AWARD :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: GS OF GREATER CHICAGO 312 416-2500X227 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: SKILL BUILDERS 2. The Chicago Flag has three white stripes, a top and bottom blue stripe and four red stars. Discover the meaning of what each stripe and star represents. 4. Many historical landmarks can be found in Chicago such as Buckingham Fountain, the Civic Opera House and Navy Pier’s Auditorium to name a few. Visit one of our many, great landmarks and learn why it is an important part of our history. :::: 5. Chicago was the birthplace to many remarkable women such as Jane Addams, Jane Byrne, Ann Landers, :::::::: BettyFord, Hillary Rodham Clinton and Carol Moseley Braun. :::::::: Learn about these women to see what they have done to mark their place in history. :: 10. Chicago is home to the White Sox, Cubs, Bulls, Bears, Blackhawks, Wolves, Rush and Fire. :::::::: Take in a Chicago sporting event and see what all the hoopla is about. :::::::::: TECHNOLOGY 1. Using the Internet and find the web site for the City of Chicago. Discover the highlights of the city. 2. Juliette Gordon Low and Chicago have a special connection. Discover what it is. 3. The Great Chicago Fire is a part of our history. Find out how it happened and what happened to our city because :::: of it. Discover how Chicago was rebuilt after the fire. :::::::::: SERVICE PROJECTS 1. Write a tourism brochure describing some of the assets of the city of Chicago. Share your brochure with your troop :::: or your Girl Scout Council. 2. Carl Sandburg adopted Chicago as his home. Read one of his many poems to a group of younger children to :::: introduce this great author to them. 5. The Greater Chicago Food Depository is a not-for-profit food distribution center providing food for hungry people :::: while striving to end hunger. The Food Depository distributes donated and purchased food through a network of :::: 600 pantries, soup kitchens and shelters to more than 91,000 adults and children every week. :::: Start a food drive for your local food pantry, help the cause to end hunger in your area. :::::::::::::: CAREER EXPLORATION 1. Education is very important in the city of Chicago. The city is proud to have some of the finest universities, colleges ::: and technical schools in the nation. Choose one in the area you are interested in and discover what it has to offer. ::::::::::::::::::::: 4. The travel industry is booming in Chicago. O’Hare Airport is one of the busiest airports in the world. :::: Research the travel industry and see what career opportunities are offered in this field. 6. The United States has the largest healthcare system in the world and Chicago is arguably the capital of that system. :::: The city is home to the American Medical Association, the American Hospital Association, the American Dental :::: Association, the American College of Surgeons, and other health -related organizations schools and ::: institutions. Discover some of the opportunities in the medical field offered in Chicago.